


Pretty and Charmed

by GallifreyanAtHearts



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanAtHearts/pseuds/GallifreyanAtHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls onto the shoulder behind the silver car.  He gets out of the car and stops.  The person in the skirt is not a woman, and it takes Gabe a moment to adjust, but honestly a skirt is a skirt, even if that skirt is on a man.  A man with gorgeous long hair, and shit, really great fucking legs.  Bisexuality is something came to terms with a long time ago.  This is his first guy in a skirt, though.  It's possibly something he should have thought about before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty and Charmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sin straightallybillbeckett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sin+straightallybillbeckett).



> This was written as a birthday gift to my beautiful friend Sin, who can be found at straightallybillbeckett.tumblr.com

Gabe is a sucker for a skirt.  He's not ashamed of it.  It can be a bit inconvenient though, because he tends to go to great lengths to get under said skirts. Like pulling over on the highway when he spots a little black skirt, covering a modest but not unpleasant ass, showing off the shapely legs of the skirt's owner, who is bent over, examining the flat front tire of a silver car.

Gabe may not know much about cars, and he might not have stopped if the car's hood was open, but a tire he can change.  How long could it take, really?  He's not in a rush.  It really is a luscious little skirt.

He pulls onto the shoulder behind the silver car.  He gets out of the car and stops.  The person in the skirt is not a woman, and it takes Gabe a moment to adjust, but honestly a skirt is a skirt, even if that skirt is on a man. A man with gorgeous long hair, and shit, really great fucking legs.  Bisexuality is something came to terms with a long time ago. This is his first guy in a skirt, though.  It's possibly something he should have thought about before.  Yeah.  He should have thought about this a long time ago.  He closes his metaphorically gaping mouth and approaches the guy, who is now looking at him with wide eyes and a hopeful smile.  Gabe is so fucked.

"Need some help?"  Gabe asks, and the man in the skirt breaks into a wide grin that lights up his face.

"I must have run over something that poked a hole in my tire. I'm running late and it would take too long for triple-A to get here."  He looks away, distraught for a second before looking back to Gabe. He's only a couple inches shorter than Gabe, if that, but he somehow manages to look up at him, with big, pleading eyes.

"Do you have a spare on you?"  Gabe asks.

"Oh!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  The man clasps his hands together. "The spare is in the trunk."

Gabe nods, not trusting himself to speak.

"I'm William."  The man in the skirt says, popping the trunk with his key fob.

"Gabe." Gabe says, peering into the trunk.

"Nice to meet you, Gabe."

William has a lug wrench and jack along with the spare, and Gabe hauls them out and around to the front of the car.  He pries the hubcap off and starts loosening the lug nuts, grunting a little with the effort.  The little bastards are on tightly.  He's twisting the second one when he hears William sigh behind him.  He looks over his shoulder and William is staring at him dreamily.

"You're so strong."  He says with another sigh.  Gabe is pleased with the compliment but unsure how to respond so he returns to the tire, feeling smug.  Soon he has the flat off and the car jacked up.  He pauses for a moment to breathe.

"You're an angel, you're too good."  William gushes as Gabe rolls the spare around the car.

"I'm just doing what anyone would do."  Gabe says, but he's blushing.  William is fidgeting with the hem of his skirt.  William is the one who's an angel, or at least, he looks like one. Gabe's breathing hitches and he busies himself attaching spare.  He can feels William's eyes on him.  He shows off a little, he can't help it, flexing his arms perhaps a bit more than necessary. He works hard at the gym for his body, he can show off a little every now and then for a stunning guy who is flirting with him, and he deserves this.

“But _you_ pulled over. So I’m _grateful_ to _you_.” Gabe looks up when William speaks, just in time to watch William’s lips wrap around the last drawn out syllable. William smiles with his eyes, and then his lips.  Gabe swallows.

“It’s nothing.”  Gabe mumbles, finishing up with the tire.  He stands and wipes his hands on his jeans, and then begins lowering the car. “Really.”

“It means a lot to me.”  William says. He’s very close behind Gabe, leaning over his shoulder, watching as Gabe lets the car gently to the ground. “Please let me pay you for your time.” He leans away from Gabe, and Gabe turns to look at him.

“I couldn’t let you do that.”  Gabe is flustered at the idea, flustered in general by William’s flirtatious manner.

“Please. It would make me feel much better about delaying you.”  William says, batting his eyes and Gabe can barely think of words to respond.

“Um. I’m really not in a rush anywhere.” Gabe manages.  “I couldn’t accept –”

“Don’t you want me to feel good?”  William says, faking a pout and then laughing at Gabe’s expression.

“Your number.”  Gabe mumbles. “You can repay me by giving me your number.”  William smiles widely. Gabe offers his phone for William to put in the number.

“If that’s what you want.”  William flirts, taking the offered phone.  He types for a moment and passes it back to Gabe.  Gabe looks at the entry, it says William Beckett, and next to William’s first name there is a little kissy face emoji, the winking one with the heart.

“Text me so that I know it’s you.”  Gabe nods and does so.  A moment later he hears William’s phone beep and William pulls it out, grinning smugly.

“So, uh. I’ll see you?” Gabe says hopefully.

“Mm.” William leans over and kisses Gabe’s cheek, lingering a moment too long.  When William pulls back, Gabe has to restrain himself from reaching to touch his cheek.

He watches William get into the silver car, his skirt swaying with his hips as he walks, and then as he drives away.  Only then does he bring his fingertips to brush his cheek.  He lingers, standing on the shoulder a moment longer before returning to his own car.  He starts the engine and puts it into gear.  He sighs and touches his cheek once more before pulling away.

He’s barely home before his fingers itch to text William.  Gabe is so very, very fucked.


End file.
